A Complicated Situation
by 4everallways
Summary: After a month without anyone hearing from Sebastian, He is seen somewhere outside of New York. The Clave has a plan, but it involves using Clary as bait to lure him out. Jace doesn't like the idea one bit, but they can't refuse the Clave, can they?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first fanfiction for The Mortal Instruments, so I hope you all enjoy!

The wonderful Cassandra Clare owns these characters; I do not.

* * *

"So are you coming to our practice today?"

"Yeah, sure," Clary Fray said into her phone, which was pressed between her ear and her shoulder as she looked through her closet for a jacket. "I wouldn't dare miss it. What are you guys calling yourself now, 'Sidewalk Road-kill?'" She snickered into the phone.

"Har, har, har, have you ever thought about becoming a standup comedian," her best friend, Simon muttered back sarcastically.

"I'll meet you at Eric's, then."

"Okay, see you soon," he said, and Clary hit the end call button on her phone. Clary walked down the stairs to find her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Simon's band practice."

"Okay, don't stay out to late," Jocelyn said, giving her a stern look as to say, I'm-not-kidding.

"I won't," Clary shot her mom a smile before closing the front door behind her.

Ever since Clary stabbed Jace with Glorious, her mother had become even more paranoid than usual about knowing where Clary was. To be fair, Clary had gotten Sebastian on the run when she destroyed the bond between Jace and her brother, which meant that he could be anywhere. For all they knew, he could even be hiding in New York, right under their noses.

This, however, was highly unlikely. It had been a month since they last saw him, and Sebastian wouldn't hide so close to them if he didn't plan on doing something involving herself or Jace soon. He would be caught, and he was smart enough to know that.

The walk to Eric's wasn't very long; it took Clary fifteen minutes tops to get there. She slipped her fingers under the garage door and pulled it up to find that Simon and the other band members were already there.

"What's up, guys? She asked before taking a seat on one of the broken speakers.

Jordan shrugged his shoulders. Simon mumbled something before going back to tuning his bass.

The band was only about twenty minutes into their practice when Clary's phone went off alerting her that she had a new text message. Clary pulled her phone out and saw that it was from Isabelle, asking her to meet her at the Institute. The band had just finished a song as Clary grabbed her messenger bag and jumped up from where she'd been sitting.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked her.

"I have to meet Izzy and do something," She said quickly, before dashing out the garage door. "I'll talk to you later," Clary yelled over her shoulder to him, before dashing down the driveway and running to the subway station.

Magnus Bane sat in his apartment stroking Chairman Meow's fur. The cat lay resting the warlock's lap. He had found that he had less and less to do ever since he had broken up with Alec. He definitely missed the company of the tall awkward Shadowhunter, but trying to shorten his life? That had crossed the line. Even if he thought it was best for him. Nobody deceived the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

A knock sounded from Magnus's door. He took the cat from his lap and set him on the floor before going to answer it. Nobody had buzzed at the gate, so admittedly, Magnus was curious who was able to get in. He unlatched the door to find a girl, no older than fifteen standing outside his door.

"Are you Magnus Bane?" She asked him.

"That would be me. Who are you, and pray tell me how were you able to get up here without myself knowing that you were coming?" He asked her suspiciously.

"My name is Lauren, and I am a Warlock in training. As for how I got up here, such a simple unlocking spell could be used to open that gate. With all due respect, Mr. Bane, if you are trying to keep people out, I'd suggest you improve your security system."

Magnus stared down at the girl-Lauren- for a moment before swinging his door open allowing her to step inside. He gestured to the couch allowing her to sit, and took a seat in the armchair across from her. "Not to imply that you aren't a lovely person to have a conversation with, but I'm assuming that you came here with a reason; seeing that you went through all that trouble to make sure I couldn't so easily turn you away."

Lauren straightened up. "Yes, I came here looking for a new magic tutor. My old one just wasn't able to teach me all I wanted to learn. Besides, if I want to be a powerful warlock, I need to learn from the best," she shot him a smile.

"As much as I appreciate the flattery, I don't normally offer my services as a teacher."

Lauren didn't miss a beat. She pulled about five hundred dollars out of the pocket of her jacket and held it in front of him. "I'll pay you," she said.

Magnus looked down at the money, contemplating his decision for a bit. He found himself wondering how a girl her age had so much money, let alone why she carried it all with her. She also seemed unnervingly persistent in having him as her tutor.

Magnus quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of his brain, though and took the money from her. He was not the type of person to turn up a job, especially if the rate was quite good.

He stood up from his chair, and she did the same as he escorted her back to the front door. "Be here at two o'clock tomorrow. No later," he said to her as she held the door open. She stepped outside.

"That's perfect," she said, before bidding him goodbye, and leaving the way she came.

When Clary reached the Institute, she was surprised to see Isabelle outside waiting for her. Normally, she would escort herself inside and meet up with the others then. But here she stood, in six-inch high-heeled boots and a short dark purple dress that hugged her every curve, waiting for Clary.

When Clary reached the other girl, she was quick to grasp her arm and drag her inside the elevator.

"Jeez, Izzy. Could you loosen your grip a bit? What's so important?" Clary asked her. Isabelle dropped her arm.

"Sorry. I'll let my mom explain what's going on when we get down there. But I warn you, when I left it seemed like all hell was about to break loose." At that moment, the doors to the elevator opened, and Isabelle walked out and headed in the direction of the library. Clary was quick to follow, not even stopping to scratch Church behind the ears when she saw him sitting in the hallway.

As they neared the library, Clary was quick to notice that someone was shouting. She recognized the voice, too. Jace.

Isabelle opened the doors, and Clary's eyes fixed on the people in the room. Jace was there, along with Alec, Robert and Maryse Lightwood. Surprisingly, her mother and Luke were also there, but in the center of the room was a man that she did not recognize. Clary was pretty sure that he was just a projection.

"Clarissa, this is Inquisitor Stolman," Maryse told her. Clary assumed this was the man who replaced Inquisitor Aldertree.

"Hello, Inquisitor," she briefly acknowledged him, before turning her gaze to Jace. Upon her and Isabelle's arrival, he had turned his head so that he was looking at her. Studying his face now, Clary notice that it was somewhat red, and his eyes shone with anger. Clary looked down at his hands, which were clenched in tight fists at his sides, and glowing from the effects of the Heavenly Fire.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, we finally meet," Inquisitor Stolman said, causing Clary to snap her head back to look at him.

"I actually go by Fray. Clarissa Fray," she responded. Using Morgenstern just caused the terrible memories to resurface, reminding her of how she and Jace thought they were siblings, to how her father stabbed him through the heart, amongst many other things. It was also the name the wretched creature she refused to call her brother still went by.

"Very well. Clarissa Fray. I'm not going to bore you with small talk; rather I will get straight to the point. You are well aware that The Clave is still hunting Jonathan Morgenstern, your brother." Clary nodded her head, this time not bothering to correct him. They did have the same blood, but Sebastian acted nothing like a brother towards her.

"Well just yesterday we were informed of a sighting of Jonathan. The Clave has been looking to capture him for some time now, and we think that this is the perfect opportunity. He was spotted somewhat close by your area."

At this, Clary's breath caught in her throat. Sebastian was close by? Either he had been hiding quite well, and they hadn't noticed him, or he had just recently come back for something. Or someone.

"The Clave has spent some time plotting a way to capture Jonathan, if we were to cross paths and now we have an idea of how to do it. It is not unknown that Jonathan seeks his sister, and wishes to have you bye his side, Clarissa."

Clary stole a glance at Jace at this, but he did not return her gaze, instead staring straight ahead, glaring daggers through the back of the inquisitors head from where he stood. His fists were clenching and unclenching, and his skin seemed to be glowing even brighter now. She could tell that he was trying to hold himself back from jumping into the conversation.

"We have come up with a way," the Inquisitor continued, "that if we were to succeed, Jonathan would be at the mercy of the Clave. The only piece of our plan that we don't yet have, Clarissa, is you. We need you to be bait for Jonathan."


	2. Chapter 2

All right, here's the next chapter! I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story! From here on out I have a pretty good idea of where I want to go with plot and such, and what I want to happen, so depending on school work, hopefully updates will be quicker! Thanks again!

* * *

It took a moment for Clary to take in what Inquisitor Stolman was saying. The Clave needed her, as bait so that they could capture Jonathan. They to realized that he was in the area because he was looking to take her with him. Clary looked over at her mother, who's face had noticeably paled, and then to Luke, whose jaw was clenched. Last, she looked at Jace. He was ready to explode.

"No way in hell," Jace shouted. Clary could tell he wanted to say more, but Maryse quickly cut him off.

"Jace, watch your tone! I apologize, Inquisitor for his behavior," she said, turning towards him. By the look on his face, Clary could tell Jace wasn't so sorry.

"I don't know if the Clave realizes the situation, Inquisitor, but Sebastian is definitely not an idiot. He won't fall for some stupid little trap you all try to set for him. I'd be willing to bet he'll even be expecting it!" Jace said, his skin glowing slightly brighter from the Heavenly Fire.

"The Clave, as well are not idiots, and I don't believe you have a choice. The vote has already been made, so I am here to inform you, not so much ask for your permission," he countered. Clary sucked in a breath. She didn't have a choice in the matter. The Clave was going to all but hand her over to her brother because they believed that he would fall into some stupid trap. Well Jace was definitely right. Sebastian was definitely not a fool. He'd see this coming.

"Surely there must be another way, Inquisitor," her mother pleaded.

"I'm very sorry, Jocelyn. But the decision has been made. The Clave will arrive at the Institute next Saturday. We thank you for your cooperation."

The projection faded, and the Inquisitor disappeared from the room. Jace immediately moved from his space across the room, and in a flash was at Clary's side drawing her near him. His skin was warm, but he wasn't burning her.

"It will be okay," he whispered in her ear. "We'll find a way around this."

Clary moved from his tight grip so that she could look him in the eye. "Jace, you heard the Inquisitor. We can't refuse the Clave. It will be all right," she soothed. She could tell he was still angry, but when he looked into her eyes, his features softened. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I won't let you do this alone," he whispered. "Whatever their plan is, I won't leave your side." Clary felt herself smile as he kissed her soft lips.

* * *

Jace, Alec, Clary, Isabelle and Simon sat in Taki's after the meeting ended. The others had just finished catching Simon up on the situation at hand, and he was just about as furious as Jace had been.

"That's a terrible plan," he raged, throwing his hands up in the air in anger. "Can't the Clave see that it will only crash and burn? Literally! Sebastian will probably come parading in with some huge torch or who knows what and burn down all the surrounding buildings!"

Despite the situation, Clary found herself giggling at his statement. "Okay, be honest, Si. Why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know, but I've definitely learned not to underestimate the guy."

Clary bit her lip. _That_ was an understatement. For all they knew, Sebastian could already have an army of dark Shadowhunters behind him. Like they had said before, if Sebastian was planning on coming back for Clary, she was the last piece of the puzzle. It would benefit him better if he didn't have to worry about keeping an eye on her while he created his army.

Clary, being lost in her thoughts hadn't noticed that Isabelle was talking to her. The taller girl was now snapping her fingers in front of Clary's face, asking if anyone was still in there.

"Sorry, what did you say?" She asked.

"I asked you what you thought about the whole idea. You've been pretty quiet, and you kind of _are_ the person the Clave wants to sacrifice. And it is _your_ lunatic brother that they're trying to catch," Isabelle said.

"Oh. Well I think that Sebastian will see it coming," she responded, for lack of anything better to say. Clary was downright terrified, but she wasn't about to admit that to her friends. Especially not when Jace was sitting right there. It would only worry him more than he already was. Besides, she was a Shadowhunter. Wasn't taking risks like this in the job description?

Before the group left for Taki's, Clary had had a conversation with her mother. Clary was almost positive that she was more worried than she herself was.

"I am going to the Clave with this, Clary," she had said. "They can't do this! It's a suicide mission!"

"Mom, there's nothing you can do. They've made up their mind, and I don't think it's going to change. I'll be fine," Clary had told her; more because she wanted to comfort her mother then she was sure of it herself.

Clary snapped back to the present, mainly because she didn't want Isabelle to catch her staring off into space again; it would only give her more of a reason to believe Clary wasn't as fine as she said she was. She felt a muscular arm wrap around her petit frame, and a face bury itself in her hair. Jace was trying to comfort her, but he was obviously still holding himself back. After hours spent with the Silent Brothers every day for a month, there had still been no progress with trying to understand more about the Heavenly Fire.

Clary had to be reminded time and time again by her mother and Luke among others that Jace was not their first priority, and that the Silent Brothers along with the Clave were focused on searching for Sebastian. Well, they'd found him.

"What are you thinking about," Jace murmured into her hair. For a moment, Clary allowed herself to relax and let out a contented sigh.

"Nothing, everything's fine," she whispered back.

"Hey, we'll figure this out," he grabbed her chin so that she was looking him straight in the eye.

Clary just smiled back at him. He didn't need to know what she was really worrying about; it would do nothing but make him feel guilty, because her focus of worry was in fact him. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you too, with all my heart." His arm tightened around her body, until she felt a spark. It was only enough to shock her, not so much hurt her, but Jace pulled hastily away from her anyway. She sighed inwardly, hoping that this whole ordeal with Sebastian would be over soon so that the Silent Brothers could start focusing on the situation with Jace once more. Even though she had her hopes about what would happen, though, Clary knew it wouldn't be that simple.

* * *

Later that night, Clary sat on her bed, sketchpad sitting in her lap. Most recently, she had been trying to draw the large apple trees that were behind Luke's house. She sighed when she noticed that the trunks were too thick. With here careful artist's eye, Clary was able to pick out even the tiniest flaws in her own work. Like the way her normally steady hand was shaking a small amount with every fine line her pencil made on the page, causing a line that was even the slightest bit crooked instead of one that was completely straight. To be completely fair, though, her mind was still elsewhere.

Sebastian crossed her mind for far from the first time that evening. When it came to the Clave's plan, it wasn't so much that Clary was scared facing him; she'd put herself in much more dangerous situations before without even thinking about it first, as it was that she was scared of what Jace would do.

That was one of the ways that they were the same. Neither thought before they acted, especially when it came to the ones they loved, and the ones they loved being put in dangerous situations. Clary had walked into a hotel full of vampires with only a small dagger and Jace by her side. Jace had run off in the middle of the night to fight Valentine.

Suddenly, a muffled thump sounded from near the kitchen. Clary frowned to herself; her mom and Luke weren't supposed to be home for at least another hour, and even though Isabelle and Jace were coming over, they would have announced their presence. She decided to ignore it and that she was probably just imagining things. A few seconds later though, another something that sounded like the creak of a floorboard came from a bit closer by.

Cautiously, Clary set down her sketchpad, and grabbed the knife under her bed. She crept towards the door and placed her hand on the handle. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open to find another figure standing in the middle of the hallway with a smirk on his face, almost like he expected her to have done exactly what she just did. With pale blond hair it was easy to tell who he was. Her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I can't believe the response this story is getting! Thanks so much! Here's chapter three!

* * *

Sebastian grinned at the shocked expression on Clary's face. "Come on, little sister. Surely you shouldn't be that surprised to see me. You should have figured that stunt you pulled wouldn't keep me away long," he sneered at her. Clary made a move to reach for her phone, but Sebastian was across the room in seconds snatching it and tossing it far out of her reach.

"What are you doing here," Clary asked him, the hostility burning in her voice. When he reached out to touch her, Clary went to slap his hands away, but he was to quick for her. He grabbed both her wrists in a death grip and pinned them together. Clary tried to wrench her hands away, but it was no use.

Sebastian started to back them up until the backs of her knees hit her bed, and she fell backwards onto it. Her brother got on top of her and pinned both her hands to the mattress.

"You know what, little sister? The time I've had away from you I've used to think, to predict your moves. Don't get to excited, about getting to stay at home for the moment, we won't be staying long." He bent down like he was about to kiss her, but Clary took that moment to knee him exactly where it hurt most.

Sebastian clearly wasn't expecting it, and he screeched in pain when it happened. Clary tried to wiggle out from underneath him, but he still had a firm grip on her wrists. He then sat up, so that he was pinning her hands to her sides with his knees, and slapped her hard across the face.

Clary winced, but would not give him the pleasure of hearing her cry out. "I hate you," she spat. "I hate you so damn much. Go to hell." Another slap.

"You'd shut up now if you knew what was good for you Clarissa," he growled. She thought that he was about to slap her again when he raised his hands next, but instead, they went directly to the top button of her shirt. _Oh hell_, Clary thought. She knew what came next.

Suddenly, Clary felt a cool breeze tickle the bare skin of her face. Turning her head, she noticed that she had left her window all the way open. She turned back to Sebastian to and noticed that although he was almost done unbuttoning her shirt, and her bra was showing, Sebastian was still unbuttoning her shirt.

Taking his momentary distraction and using it to her advantage, Clary jerked her hands away from where he had had them pinned and punched him hard in the face. He fell backwards from shock, and Clary took the opportunity to wiggle out from underneath him. She jumped up, but he was fast too. He had already whipped out a short dagger, and was inching closer to her.

He lunged, and Clary quickly turned and jumped away from him, but not before she felt the dagger cut a shallow but long gash across her back and the back of her right shoulder. She winced but went to move away from him when he caught her wrist again.

"You are mine, Clary, whether you like it or not," Sebastian whispered into her ear. Clary stiffened, and her body was aching but that didn't stop what she was about to do next.

"Not this time," she told him, before jerking her elbow backwards into his jaw. His grip loosened, and she tore herself free from his grasp. Without even stopping to think, Clary ran as fast as she could and threw herself out the open window.

* * *

Jace and Isabelle were walking up the driveway towards looks house/bookstore. Clary had invited both of them over that night, as her mom and Luke were out somewhere. Clary's mom would kill both of them if she walked in and Clary and him were home alone, Heavenly Fire or not, meaning that Izzy had to tag along.

Jace's head snapped up when he heard a scream. Jace started towards the house, only to be yanked backwards by Izzy. He turned around, ready to yell at her, but noticed her finger pressed to her lips and closed his mouth. They waited a few minutes, with Izzy's hand on Jace's arm, and both of their gazes focused on the open window. Not a second later, Jace saw Clary come running towards the open window and hurtled herself through it. Jace silently thanked the angel for his quick reflexes as he ripped his arm away from Izzy, and catching Clary's upper body, by supporting her head, neck and back before it could hit the ground.

Unfortunately, the impact still knocked her unconscious. He went to pick her up, but felt a strong, yet feminine hand grip the back of his jacket and pull him behind a bush. Isabelle crouched down beside him.

"What the hell!" He half-whisper-half-yelled at her.

"I bet without a doubt that that's Sebastian in that house, and unless you want him to come look out the window, notice she's not there and immediately come after us, we have to wait until he leaves to come downstairs and get her to make a mad dash," she hissed.

"And if he jumps out the window?" Jace replied. Isabelle flinched, clearly she hadn't thought of that. Jace pulled a seraph blade from his belt, and gripped it tightly in his hand as he watched Sebastian appear in the window through a small hole in the bush.

He scowled down at the girl on the grass, before turning away from the window. Jace found himself thanking the angel for the second time that night as he rushed towards her. He easily lifted her into his arms, supporting her head and neck with one hand as he rushed back to where Isabelle was drawing the portal rune Clary had created a couple months back.

The portal opened, and Jace pictured the Institute while stepping through it.

* * *

When Clary first woke up, her head was pounding, her back throbbed in pain and a bright light was shining in her eyes. She sat up, and looked down and noticed that she was still wearing her now ripped and bloodied shirt and leggings. Clary realized that she was in the Institute's infirmary, and it didn't take long for her to notice that she wasn't the only one there.

"Oh thank god your okay. But I'm surprised that you're already awake."

Clary turned to the figure that had spoken and noticed that Jace had been sitting in a chair beside her bed. She smiled weakly at him.

"How long was I out for? She asked"

"Not long. Isabelle and I just brought you here about five minutes ago."

"I'm surprised I didn't die hitting my head," Clary said, and shivered. Jace got up from his spot in the chair and came to sit beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, well thankfully Isabelle and I got there at just the right time," he replied, all the signs of his normally cocky and arrogant attitude had disappeared, and been replaced with concern and anger.

"Did Sebastian see you?" she asked.

"No. But it probably won't take him long to figure it out." He turned so that he was facing her and took her small hands in his larger ones. "What did he do to you, Clary?"

She looked down at their intertwined hands before responding. "Nothing he hasn't tried before," she said icily.

Jace's hands heated up the slightest bit. "I'm going to kill that bastard," he said angrily.

"You've said that already," Clary joked, trying to lighten his mood, yet already knowing it wouldn't do much. Although she couldn't help but notice the faintest smile playing across his face. He took a moment to look her up and down, surveying her injuries.

"Your back is bleeding," Jace said.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," she replied dryly.

He stood up from the bed and went over to the sink. He grabbed a cloth and wet it before returning and resuming his place on the bed. Carefully, he undid the remaining buttons on her shirt. Her face heated when he started to slide the fabric down her shoulders, and he smirked at her expression.

"Come on, Clary. We both know it's nothing I haven't seen before." His comment only caused her to blush even more, and he chuckled as the shirt came off, leaving the upper half of her body in only her bra. Jace picked up the cloth from the bedside table, and slowly started to clean the long wound on her back. She felt his gentle touch on her back and she relaxed. From the pain in her back, she could tell the wound went roughly form her shoulder blade to the top of the back of her bra.

Jace picked up his steal and drew an _iratze _just underneath the cut, and she felt the pain slowly decrease. He handed her one of his t-shirts, and she pulled it over her head.

Just then, the doors to the infirmary burst open, and her mother rushed through.

"Clary!" She said, rushing towards her and engulfing her in a hug.

"Mom, it's alright. I'm fine," she said lightly shoving her mom off of her.

"I just got a call from Maryse telling me that Sebastian had attacked you at the house. What happened?"

"I don't know. One second I was in my room, the next he was in the hall staring back at me. I don't know how he got in. The door was locked."

"Well, that obviously didn't stop him," Jace muttered under his breath.

"Regardless of how he got in, we know that he can," Jocelyn said. "I've talked to Maryse, and she said that we can all stay here for tonight, and the first thing in the morning I'll call Magnus and get him to put a protection spell on the house."

"I don't think that will work, mom. If you can remember, I don't think that Magnus wants to be associated with any of us."

"No, that's not entirely true. He doesn't want to be associated with Alec. I am still a client of his, and would be more than happy to pay his prices to make sure that my family is safe. If you're truly all right, you can go find a guest room to sleep in. Luke and I will see you in the morning." Jocelyn nodded at Jace, acknowledging is presence for the first time that night, before making her way out of the room.

Jace stood and held out a hand to help her up as well. "Well, it's late and we should probably be getting to bed," Clary said.

"You're not really staying in the guest room, are you?"

"Hell no." Clary started out the room, and hand in hand, they walked down the hall to Jace's room. He pulled back the covers, and they both got into the bed, with her snuggling into his side.

They stayed there in silence for a bit, and Clary was content to just lie there with him. Just when Clary felt she was about to fall asleep, he decided to break it.

"Clary?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kill-" but she interrupted him before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

"Jace, we've been over this. You're going to kill him. I know. But can I get some sleep now? I'm exhausted."

"Actually, I was going to say that I was going to kill him, _and_ look good doing it." Clary hit him on the shoulder.

"No you weren't,"

"Well I guess you'll never find out now."

"You know, you're a bit of an arrogant asshole.

"But you love me anyway."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is pretty short, and I'm sorry about that but I didn't have much time to write and I wanted to make sure I posted this as soon as possible. I'll try to make the next one longer. R&R

* * *

Clary woke up the next morning to find that Jace was already gone and Jocelyn hovering over her, with her hands on her hips.

"So I see you found yourself a _very_ nice guest room last night," her mother said, the annoyance clear in her voice.

"Oh come on, mom," Clary said sitting up. "I'm still wearing clothes. It's quite obvious that we didn't do anything!"

"Well if you had of asked me first, I would have been happier," she responded.

"But would you have let me do it?"

"Probably not." Jocelyn left, and closed the door behind her allowing Clary to get changed in peace.

When she came into the kitchen, her mother was there, along with Isabelle, Jace, and Maryse.

"Clary! By the Angel, I didn't even get to see you before you went to bed last night! Are you okay? Does anything hurt?" Clary laughed at the other girl.

"Izzy, calm down, I'm fine. It was just a little bump on my head."

"But you were bleeding!"

"Does it look like I'm still bleeding?"

Isabelle huffed, before encircling Clary in a hug.

"Just don't scare me like that again," she mumbled into Clary's hair.

"I'll try not to."

* * *

Later that day, Magnus approached Luke's house. Jocelyn Fairchild stood outside along with her fiancé, and daughter. Magnus sauntered over to where they were standing outside the front door.

"Jocelyn, always a pleasure." Now pray tell, what exactly have you called me for today? To unclog the toilet? Maybe to get rid of some unfortunate critters living in the attic?"

"Enough of this, Magnus," she replied. "I called you here, and you will be paid. I need you to place a protection spell around this house, one that won't allow anything with demon blood to get in, apart from yourself."

Well it was just like Jocelyn Fairchild to get straight down to business, Magnus thought. There was never any room in that woman's day to involve humor. He had meant it when he told Alec that he didn't want to be their pet warlock anymore. But this was different. She was, after all paying him.

"I suppose this has something to do with the recent sightings of Jonathan?" Magnus asked. At the startled look on all of their faces, he chuckled. "I have heard things, Jocelyn."

She stiffened at his words. "Yes, well it doesn't so much have to do with the sightings of him as it does the threat of him being near by, and the fact that he broke into this house last night when Clary was the only one around."

"So you've already seen him, then," he said turning to Clary. He noticed how the girl shifted uncomfortably.

"I have, and it wasn't very pleasant," she replied.

"I see. Well you best all stand back then." The three took a few steps backward, as Magnus stepped forward. He raised his hands and started chanting in Latin.

A few minutes later, he lowered his hands, only feeling slightly drained and glided back over to where Jocelyn stood.

"It's done," Magnus said. She nodded, and placed a small wad of bills in his outstretched hand. He tipped his hat, and in a flash of light disappeared before reappearing in his own apartment.

Not a moment after, a knock sounded from the door. Magnus already knew who it would be. Lauren, the young warlock child. She was due for their first magic lesson that day.

He opened the door, and there the girl was, standing in all her glory. She had a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip.

"Now what did I tell you about improving your security, Magnus?" She asked him.

"That will be Mr. Bane, to you," he replied coldly. He opened his door and allowed her to enter. She hung her coat on the rack, and the two proceeded to his living room.

"Now, this tutoring will go by my schedule. You came here asking for my services in areas that I don't normally offer them for. You will learn the spells I teach you, and do your homework. You will learn the basics until I believe you are ready to learn the more complicated spells. If this doesn't work for you, you can walk through that door right now."

"That will be just fine, _Mr. Bane," _she replied.

"Wonderful. Now we will begin with the simple things, such as levitation." Magnus then went on for the next hour showing Lauren where to place her hands, and teaching her words in Latin that are commonly used in chants. After that, she left, only after setting a date for their next tutoring session.

Magnus collapsed onto his couch, and Chairman Meow jumped into his lap, purring softly. Magnus pet his back. He really did love the feline. Now that he thought about it, he never did have a party to celebrate his safe return. He decided that he should plan one.

Alas, parties seemed so overrated now that he no longer had anyone special in his life. Although he had never cared before, having Alec around just made him so much happier. Even if he was more the socially awkward type instead of the party guy Magnus himself was, he loved having someone to be there to share the space with him, someone whom he could trust.

Magnus found himself sighing, and leaning back into the couch, his hand pausing atop of Chairman Meow's back. Magnus wished that there were some way that the blue-eyed Shadowhunter could win back that trust.


End file.
